Iceland, The Land of Fire
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: "Then why they heck are you called Iceland, if your place is so hot?" One of the world's biggest questions is finally answered. One shot.


World meetings always had a history of going astray and would almost always be put back on track by Germany or often a times Switzerland's gun. However during one fateful meeting, a question that burned in every nations mind was asked, and no one dared to set the meeting back on track due to their curiosity.  
"Hey Iceland!" America called and said nation looked up hesitantly.  
"Yes?"  
"Canadia (it's Canada!) told me that your lands has lots of volcanoes and hot springs and stuff, but he was joking right?"  
"No...I do have all of those things that you've named at my place."  
"Then why they heck are you called Iceland, if your place is so hot?" America questioned rather loudly catching the attention of just about every nation in the room.  
"Actually, I've always wondered the same thing." Finland admitted.  
"I wasn't the one to name it; the first one's who discovered my lands were. Norwegian and Swedish people if I remember correctly." Norway, Sweden and surprisingly Denmark all coughed a bit and fidgeted in their assigned seats. Iceland raised an eyebrow at their suspicious behaviour and finally Denmark began to speak.  
"Well it all started when..."

* * *

**THE FIRST DISCOVERY OF ICELAND  
**  
"We have no idea where we are do we?" Norway asked one of his people,Naddoddr. It was the Viking era and a need to explore hung thickly in the air. Norway had decided to get in on his people's craving for travel and tagged along on a ship that was supposed to be heading from Norway to the infamous Faroe Islands that he'd heard his civilians whisper about in his homeland. "Supposed" being the key word. He had no idea how but Naddoddr, the head of the ship, had managed to get them completely lost. Wonderful. And just to make things even better Denmark had decided that he'd wanted to join Norway's first trip to the Faroe Islands. Not only that but Norway, not knowing that Denmark had been planning to tag along, had assured his troll and many faeries that he would be safe and to stay behind, so now he had no way to torment the annoying Dane.

"...Sorry." Naddoddr mumbled a little embarrassed taking extra care not to meet his nation in the eye. Of course Naddoddr, and everybody else on the ship for that matter, didn't know of Norway's true identity but they all knew of how frightening of a Viking he was considered to be, and how no one, excluding Denmark, who ever angered him managed to escape his wrath alive.

"Awhh don't be so harsh Lukas, consider this an adventure!" Denmark beamed, using Norway's alias.  
"Be quiet. Naddoddr just...try to find land soon."  
"Yes of course." Naddoddr replied scurrying off.  
"He's terrified of you Norge~"  
"Don't call me that. You're just lucky my troll didn't follow me here."  
"Sure~"  
"LAND UP AHEAD, LAND UP AHEAD."

When the ship finally landed, Norway immediately knew this was not the Faroe Islands.  
"Hey Norge, where do you assume we are?" Denmark asked gaping as he surveyed the scenery. Naddoddr was racing towards the pair.  
"We seemed to have found an uninhabited land sir! I've ordered the men to explore a bit so please feel free to do the same." Norway nodded in comprehension and walked off with Denmark hot on his heels.

"This is amazing! What should we call this place? We get to name it right since we-"  
"Since I found it. All the people on the boat are Norwegian not to mention you aren't even supposed to be here, I lied to the crew and told them you were Norwegian too. So it is my right to name this land."

"You're so mean Norge...what're you going to name it?"  
Looking around Norway noticed that there was much ice and frost covering the ground "_Snæland_ (A/N: roughly translates to Snow land) seems like a good name since there's so much ice and snow but we should keep exploring just in case our first assumption is wrong."  
"Sounds like a fine plan! So how about tho-" Denmark was cut off as he slipped on patch of ice and effectively bashed his head into a nearby rock.  
"Watch where you're going!" Norway hissed bending down to determine the damage done to the Dane.

Blood was oozing slowly but steadily from a cut on his forehead and it was obvious that the fall would cause bruising.  
"Ahahah sorry Norge."  
"We should head back to the ship to get that looked at. You may be an immortal, but even we nations can get infections." Norway sighed helping Denmark up and heading back from where they initially came from.  
"But what about exploring? What if the land isn't actually covered in snow?"  
"Are you really going to argue with me when you're bleeding all over yourself? _Snæland _will just have to do."  
"I guess... I bet you that this land is fully covered in snow anyways." Denmark declared.

* * *

**SECOND DISCOVERY OF ICELAND  
**  
Sweden was well aware that Viking was meant to be fierce, powerful and unbeatable which is exactly the reason the Swede chose not to share his poor eyesight with others. It was not as if he was blind, he could see but objects tended to blur together and become one colourful blob. Perhaps in the future a cure for his predicament would be found, but until then Sweden was prepared to keep his secret till the bitter end. Right now he was aboard a Swedish ship led by one of his sailors who went by the name of Garoar Svavarsson, there was also the depressing fact that he and the rest of the ship was lost.  
"We see land up ahead sir!" Garoar informed Sweden, the nation had made sure that all the crew knew of his true identity. He was never one to enjoy deceiving his own people.  
"Dock the s'hp" He commanded.

When he first laid eyes on the land all he saw was a white blob due to his horrid eyesight.  
"Beautiful!" Garoar gasped beside him and the Swede supposed he would have to take the sailors word on it.  
"What will you name it sir?"  
"Hm..." in all honesty Sweden was considering blob land but he had a feeling Denmark would never let him hear the end of it so he chose a more tactful approach "you c'n n'me it (you can name it)"  
"Me? But sir! Are you sure?" Garoar exclaimed in an honoured voice.  
"Yes go ahead."  
"Alright then...it seems to be an island so I'll name it _Garðarshólmi!" (_A/N: roughly translates to Garoar's Island)

* * *

**THIRD DISCOVERY OF ICELAND  
**  
Norway had outright refused one of his civilians, Hrafna-Flóki, request for him to join Hrafna's trip to the land in which Norway previously called 'Snow land'. Floki had seemed so curious when he'd learned of the snow covered land and set out to explore. His civilian returned some time later looking elated. He told Norway of bubbling geysers, of steaming waters, and mounds of earth that rumbled with heat. Now if it had been anyone other than Hrafna-Floki who'd told Norway this, the nation would have changed the name from 'Snow land' to something more appropriate like 'Fire land' or 'Greenland' immediately. But Norway had known Floki since he was a child and he knew what a huge trickster the civilian could be. Knowing that Sweden had made a trip to Snow land some time ago he invited the Swede to confirm whether or not Floki was speaking truth or merely setting up another trick for Norway.

"H'llo." Sweden greeted as he entered Norway's house.  
"Nice to see you again Sve. Sorry you had to come such a long way."  
"S'no Problem. What d'you need?"  
"Well this might sound trivial but since you explored Snow land more in depth then me and Denmark were able to, can you describe the land?"  
Sweden frowned as he recalled that thanks to his poor eyesight all he'd managed to see was a blob of white, but he wasn't about to admit his flaw to Norway "T'was a hunk of ice. And my people discovered t'ht it's an island"  
"Ah I see.. well that's all I really wanted to know. Thank you for coming Sweden."  
"Hm. F'rwell." and with that the Swede walked out of the house.  
"Ah...I see. Well then I guess I should rename it after all...since it's all ice and apparently an island, Island (A/N: translates to Iceland) seems like a fitting name." Norway said aloud to himself. Alas, Norway fooled himself into thinking that Floki had been spouting lies and Sweden made his way back to his home land unaware that he had just aided in the misnaming of a nation.

* * *

"Yeah...so that's basically it." Denmark finished and the countries stared at the 3 offending Nordics.  
"So what you're saying is that Iceland got his name thanks to Denmark's head bashing a rock and Sweden's bad vision?" America asked.  
"Pretty much." Denmark admitted sheepishly.

* * *

**Poor Iceland~ But I really don't see Iceland being the type of nation who would really care, he'd probably just take on a let it be attitude about the whole thing.**  
**1st Discovery of Iceland: Naddoddr+co (the first settlers of Faroe Islands) were the first people to discover and name Iceland (they actually did get lost on their way to Faroe Island)No Danes accompanied Naddoddr and his fellow Norwegians...I made that up too TAT And I'm not sure why they named it Snow land...needless to say the whole someone-fell-on-a-rock-so-lets-just-name-that-land -whatever-first-comes-to-mind is completely made up by yours truly...yeah not much facts in this fanfic**  
**2nd Discovery of Iceland: A Swedish sailor by the name of Garoar really did get lost and wander into Iceland. And the Swedes discovered that it was an island so they named it Garoar's island.**  
**3rd Discovery of Iceland: Hrafna-Floki really did travel to Iceland on purpose and names it the name it bears today.**  
**Also I'm not sure if the Viking era was actually going on during any of the discoveries but it seemed to match the story so let's just pretend that the era did extend to this period of time!**  
**Most of this fanfic was from the imagination of moi so don't take it seriously or use it for a history paper...you'll probably end up failing~**


End file.
